


Flame Bond

by Yukihime_Tsukino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Vongola Tenth Generation, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Italian Mafia, Male-Female Friendship, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Soul Bond, Timoteo | Vongola Nono's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukihime_Tsukino/pseuds/Yukihime_Tsukino
Summary: The moment Tsuna was born, her soulmate claimed her and gave her the power to bend the world to its knee. Her soulmate sworn to protect, love, and support her. Alone, Tsuna would face many hardship, but with her soulmate beside her, nothing could stop them. Beware Vongola, for they will come and claim the world for themselves.As the darkness crept on his leg and the ice under him gave it last crack, an orange will’o wisp came into life in front of him. Lucio raised his head, eyes wide in desperate hope, face streaked with tears. He looked at the wisp and let out a shaky breath. He raised both of his hands, cupping the small wisp in his palm. He moved the wisp gently closer to him, fearing it would snuff out with any sudden movement. He cradled the wisp to his chest, protecting it from the harsh wind.“It,” Lucio swallowed the lump in his throat, “It’s okay. I’m here. I’ll protect you.” The wisp flared on his chest, sealing his oath.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	1. The Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Before I start, I need to warn you. 
> 
> 1\. This will be a slow update.  
> 2\. There is an age gap between Tsuna and my OC. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!  
> 3\. I will change/add the tags if I feel it's needed or when I can finally understand how this works. *Shrug*
> 
> Other than those, please enjoy the story!  
> Constructive criticism welcome!

_No one knew how this happened or when this started. We only know how it feels. We, humans, are born lucky. To be born and to never feel loneliness. To share our minds and souls with our perfect match, our soulmates. But, where is mine?_

_I watch my parents dance under the moonlight, sharing secrets and laughter just by sight. I watch my best friend share messages to his half thousand miles away in the blink of an eye. I watch a blind painter see the world through the eyes of her love. Everyone has someone at the end of their link, partner, lover, best friend, rival, or enemy. But, where is mine?_

_I have waited every day for that moment. For ten years, I was alone. I only live to wait for them to come and complete me. To feel the presence of my half in my mind. To share secrets and laughs, no one knows. To feel the gentle embrace of their feelings. To have someone. But, I have none. Am I not meant to have a soulmate? Is my soul already completed? Or, they have long gone before me_?

As the last words carved into the paper, Lucio looked up from his journal and sighed. He could not stop the bitterness in his heart, claiming his soul. Seeing many in his family found their soulmate. Hearing stories about how great it is to feel the presence of their soulmate in their head. He could not feel his soulmate. For ten years, his world was silent. Night and day, he wondered if he would ever have a soulmate.

Lucio shook his head. He closed his journal. With the journal in his hand, he stood up from the sofa and walked towards the left side of the room. An old painting of a lady hung proudly on the wall. Her imperial red victorian dress complimented her pale skin. A gold crown upon her brows. She stood with the bearing of a ruler. Starless night and roses garden as the witnesses of her power. Lucio stood in front of the lady. His fingers trailed on the golden carved frame. He pushed a hidden button on the left corner of the painting, covered by thousands of carved flowers and leaves. A hidden compartment open, showing an empty case. Lucio placed his journal in the case and closed it.

Lucio turned and walked toward the huge window, high against the land. He leaned on the window and looked upon the sea, hundred feets away from him. The sounds of waves crashing on the cliff where his mansion stood for hundreds of years. Birds’ singing filled his ears. The salty scent of the sea mingled with the scent of autumn. Lucio could not stop a sigh as his mind relaxed from the sight, putting a rest for his weary heart.

“Young master Lucio.”

Lucio looked away from the view. His trusted butler, Sebastian, was standing in the doorway with a gentle smile on his face.

“Buona Sera Sebastian,” greets Lucio, “Is there a problem?”

“It seems like you have forgotten what time it is.” Sebastian waved his finger playfully.

Lucio pouted. He was enjoying the moment. He sighed and looked up at the old clock on the coffee table beside the sofa, 16.35. He gasped and jumped away from the window, ignoring Sebastian’s chuckle. He was late for his mafia lesson. He ran out from the library, passed through the many rooms of the Hydra famiglia, down the grand staircase, and out into the garden. He stopped to even his breath and tidy his appearance.

The clear autumn sky tinted with orange from the afternoon sun greeted him. Vibrant green hedges, orange pines, copper oaks, white lantana shrubs, pink sweet alyssums, and blue hydrangeas fenced the garden from the outside. Orange marigolds, purple asters, toad lilies, yellow chrysanthemums, and red amaranthus filled the garden with autumn’s scent. Birds sang to the sun, signifying the end of the day. Lucio walked on the stone path1 towards the end of the garden, a white gazebo stood proudly on the mouth of the cliff. There, his father, Gabriel, sat and enjoyed his tea.

“Buona sera Papa,” greeted Lucio with a slight bow, “I apologize for my tardiness.”

Gabriel placed down his cup and looked at Lucio. His ice blue eyes, which he shared with his son, pierced into Lucio’s soul, freezing his son in the place. He rose from his seat, casting a wide shadow over Lucio. The waning sun behind Gabriel casted a red tint on his platinum blonde hair. An avenging angel, his enemy called him. Feared and respected for his power and rule, but loved for his mercy. Lucio tensed, clenched his palms, and looked back at his father, refusing to show any weakness. Gabriel tilted his head and smirked.

“A don never late,” pointed Gabriel as he looked down on his son. “You’re giving time for your enemy to plan your demise.”

Lucio grimaced. “I lost track of time. It won’t happen, again.”

Gabriel’s gaze sharpened. He walked towards Lucio. His towering figure made Lucio have to crane his neck. He gazed into his son’s eyes. “There will be no next time.”

Lucio held his eyes with Gabriel and nodded, showing he understood. Gabriel raised his ivory hand on top of Lucio’s black hair. He ran his hand down on the wavy hair to the olive cheek. Lucio almost relaxed to his touch when he noticed a dangerous glint in Gabriel’s eyes. He pushed Gabriel’s hand and tried to turn around. Gabriel twisted his hand and held Lucio’s shoulder. With his left hand, Lucio pushed Gabriel’s hand off his shoulder. He turned around and ran. However, a hand snaked around his stomach and pulled him back. Lucio struggled to no avail. Gabriel tossed him over his shoulder. Lucio kicked and hit, trying to get Gabriel to put him down.

“Papa, let me go! Let me go!” screamed Lucio.

Gabriel hummed, ignoring the screaming in his ear. He walked towards a bench in the back of the gazebo. He tossed Lucio on the bench. Lucio yelped in surprised. He turned to his right, trying to get away from Gabriel. Alas, Gabriel captured both of his hands. Gabriel swung his leg and straddled Lucio.

Gabriel held Lucio’s wrists with his left hand. He placed his right hand on Lucio’s cheek, caressing him. Lucio kicked, pushed, and writhed, trying to push his father off him. Gabriel smiled and leaned to Lucio’s face. “My light, I’m doing this for you.”

Lucio turned his head to his left, trying to bite Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel pulled his hand away and chuckled. Lucio glared at him. “Lie. This amuses you,” hissed Lucio.

“True.” Gabriel trailed his hand down to Lucio’s stomach.

Lucio took a deep breath and opened his mouth to scream for his mother, his last hope escaping his father. At the same time, Gabriel tickled his side. Lucio laughed out loud. He tugged his hands off Gabriel’s hold. He kicked and writhed, trying to make him stop.

“Haha—Papa, stops! Haha—Please.”

Gabriel let go his hold on Lucio’s wrists, letting Lucio use his hands to push him away. Using both hands, he tickled his son. A huge smile on Gabriel’s face, enjoying the joy in his son’s voice.

Tears started to come out from Lucio’s eyes. His stomach hurt from laughter. He was gasping for air. “Hahaha—Mama! Mama! Hahaha—No! Let me go!” Lucio screamed and screamed for his mother. But no one came to his help.

“Scream louder, darling. Mama, can’t hear you.”

Lucio fought and screamed for his freedom. Then, BANG. He hit his head on the stone pillar of the gazebo. The laughter of joy turned into screams of pain. Blood poured down from the wound. Lucio held his head and curled in pain. Gabriel pulled Lucio’s hands and looked at the wound. The skin was ripped open above Lucio’s left eyebrow, leaving an open gash. A bruise started to form around the eye.

People were running from the mansion towards the source of the scream, one of them was Marisa, Lucio’s mother. Fear, panic, and rightful anger in her face. She pushed everyone away from her path towards her only child. She came like a thunderstorm. She looked at Lucio. She kneeled beside him. With a gentle hand, she turned Lucio’s head. Lucio looked at her with clear pain in his eyes and whimpered. Her eyes turned icy cold. Every emotion wiped from her face. She turned her eyes to Gabriel.

“What. Happened,” demanded Marisa.

Gabriel refused meeting Marisa’s eyes. Sweats drenched his brows. He licked his lips. “Well, uhm… we were playing.”

“Play?” Marisa walked towards Gabriel. She reached out her hand and caressed his cheek with the back of her palm. “My baby is hurt. He is bleeding.” Marissa turned her palm, held Gabriel’s face, and yanked him to look at her. She leaned to Gabriel’s face, nose to nose. Brown eyes promising his slow and painful death gazed into his eyes. “You call this a play?” hissed Marisa, “Get off of my son, now!”

Gabriel scrambled down off Lucio. He raised his hand to say something, but stopped. Marisa glared at him with the ferocity of a mama bear. He pulled his hand down. He put his hands behind his back and gave a stained smile, an illusion of harmless. Marisa’s gaze darken. The side of her lips raised, showing her white teeth, as she snarled at Gabriel. He swallowed a nervous gulp and took a few steps back. Right at that moment a private doctor came to see Lucio.

Marisa turned her head to the doctor. “Alec, how is it?”

The doctor, Alec, placed his hand on the left side of Lucio’s head. His hand lit up in a gentle rainy blue flame. Soon, Lucio’s breathing evened out. His eyelids slowly closed. Using a clean towel, Alec put a pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

“I need to take him to the medical wings,” said Alec while tending the wound.

Marisa bit her lips in worry. She looked at Lucio and carded her fingers through the inky black strands. “Will he be okay?”

Alec looked at Marisa and smiled. “He’s fine. I just need to make sure there will be complications,” said Alec. He stood up and placed his hand on Marisa’s shoulder. “Now, why don’t you deal with our foolish sky?” said Alec with a feral smirk.

Marisa turned to Gabriel and a feral look came to her face. Gabriel could not move nor make a sound. Silvery chains tied around his body. A deep obsidian dagger on his throat. A man with deep purple eyes stood behind him, covering his mouth with his tan hand.

Marisa stood up and let Alec carry Lucio to the medical wings, placing her trust in god brother. She walked towards Gabriel with the grace of a panther. A playful smile on her lips. She stood in front of Gabriel. She hummed to herself. She traced her fingers on Gabriel’s cheek, ignoring the sweat. Her other hand was placed on his broad chest.

“Theo, be a dear and release him,” purred Marisa.

With a burst of indigo flame, the chains went away from Gabriel’s body. The man, Theo, took off his hand and dagger. He took a step back and circled around Gabriel. He looked at Gabriel and snorted.

Gabriel looked at Theo with betrayal clear in his eyes. “Traitor,” whispered Gabriel.

Theo smirked. He turned to Marisa and signed with his hand that Gabriel was hers to play with.

“Thank you darling. I know I’m asking much, but could you mind putting a mist soundproof barrier?” said Marisa as she put her arms around Gabriel’s shoulder.

Gabriel looked frantically around him, asking help from his subordinates and elements, but found none. His subordinates and elements glared at him, threw pitied glances, or plain ignored him. They left him in the tender mercy of his cloudy wife. Gabriel gulped and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Marisa placed her fingers on his pressure points, turning him mute and immobile.

Theo shrugged and snapped his finger. A barrier made of indigo flames burst out, separating the gazebo from the world. Theo looked at Gabriel. He raised an eyebrow over his sweating and trembling sky. A mischievous glint came to his eyes. Theo looked at Marisa and offered her his dagger.

“Thank you, darling, but I want to do it by hand,” purred Marisa, “So, why don’t you leave us alone?”

Theo shrugged. He sheathed his dagger back on his hip. He patted Gabriel’s shoulder and smiled, mouthing good luck. He walked out the Gazebo with both hands on the back of his head, ignoring the silent gasp of pain from Gabriel’s lips and burst of purple flames behind him.

Cloudy orange sky was the first thing Lucio saw when he opened his eyes. He pushed himself off the ground, noticing he was laying on crystal clear water. Sitting on the water, he dip his fingers, feeling the coolness. Lucio raised his hand to his face, inspecting the perfectly dry hand. He dropped his hand and stood up. Lucio looked around him and found nothing. There was nothing on the horizon, not a single being. He could only see the weird orange sky and clear blue water.

Lucio sucked a deep breath, understanding came to his mind. His heart beat thunderously inside him, telling him to move, to look. His soul sang a thousand symphonies of joy and celebration. His mouth dried out. His hand shook with excitement and anticipation. He could feel it, the birth of his long awaited half.

Lucio took a shaky breath, filling his lungs with much needed air. He moved his leg forward, and for once in his life, he needed to concentrate on his steps. He could not contain the bubble of laughter inside him. He knew he looked like a newborn fawn, but he did not care. His soulmate was here. Step by step, he walked to a place he did not know with only his soul and heart as his guide. His emotion jumbled inside him as worry slowly bloomed. He did not know how long the time had passed. His step turned into a full sprint, running on the path he could only feel.

Lucio’s heart beat thunderously in his chest. He could feel something was wrong. The orange sky waned away into the night sky. Second by second, ice claimed the water. The cold seeped into his bones, freezing his mind in fear. The wind howled around him, pushing him away from his destiny. The ice cracked. Ice cold water billowed, making his footing unstable. Just as he took another step, the ice cracked and a wave of cold water pushed him back. His soul howled as he could feel his half slipping away from him.

He kneeled on the ice, pushing his finger into its unforgiving cold. He raised his head into the waning sky. A speck of light was left in the horizon, struggling to stay alive. Desperation filled into him. He raised his right hand and clawed into his chest as if he was digging something out of him. For a few seconds only the sound of the howling wind, billowing water, and creaking ice can be heard. Then, and just then, as the orange light gave it last breath, a huge orange and purple flame engulfed Lucio. With a scream, he thrust his right hand towards the horizon, sending his flame to the light, giving his half the strength to live.

Lucio sent everything he had till there was nothing more. His left arm collapsed under him, sending him down on the ice. He was gasping for air. With shaky hands, he pushed himself off the ice. He raised his head into the horizon and saw nothing. Darkness crept around him, drowning the world in total agony. Lucio kneeled down and let out an anguish cry. He hit the ice again and again, painting the black ice with red. The more he hit, the more the ice cracked under him.

As the darkness crept on his leg and the ice under him gave it last crack, an orange will’o wisp came into life in front of him. Lucio raised his head, eyes wide in desperate hope, face streaked with tears. He looked at the wisp and let out a shaky breath. He raised both of his hands, cupping the small wisp in his palm. He moved the wisp gently closer to him, fearing it would snuff out with any sudden movement. He cradled the wisp to his chest, protecting it from the harsh wind.

“It,” Lucio swallowed the lump in his throat, “It’s okay. I’m here. I’ll protect you.” The wisp flared on his chest, sealing his oath.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

Lucio leaned on an oak tree, eyes closed, as he listened to the chirping birds in the sky, rustling leaves in the wind, and rippling river. Sweats trickled down on his brow from the humid summer air. His black shirt clung to his toned chest. Strayed grass stuck on his camouflage cargo pants. He left out a quiet sigh as he felt curious prodding in his mind from his precious Sakura. He opened his eyes, gazing on two birds on the tree. He could not stop the huge smile blooming on his lips, remembering the time he spent with Sakura. He looked down on his hands, calloused from all the hard work and training he took for the last five years. He had gained power and reputation, yet it was not enough. He needed more. He needed to protect his precious Sakura.

Lucio’s gaze sharpened. He placed his hands on his sides and leapt off the ground. Right at that moment, a huge reddish-orange flame burst from the sky, burning down the tree and the grass to nothingness. In the mid air, Lucio pulled out twin Desert Eagle from his back and shot at trees. Two small purplish-orange orbs burst from his guns towards the tree, at a target only he could sense. Just as Lucio landed on the ground, the two orbs touched the bark and burst into two huge inferno. He raised his guns, muscles taut, ready for action. A black haired teen jumped out from the inferno. That teen shot a reddish-orange laser at Lucio.

Lucio managed to dodge the attack with a scraped elbow and scuff marks on his black shirt. He carefully took a step back into the black smoke, gone from the sight. The teen landed on the ground. With both guns raised, he looked around. His red eyes watched every single movement around him. He took one step forward, and burning roots burst out from the ground, attacking him. The teen shot every root around him, not noticing Lucio behind him.

The teen froze as he felt cold steel on his skin. He looked down on the silver dagger on his neck. He put his guns down to his sides. He holstered his gun and raised his arm. With a quick movement, he pushed the dagger off from his throat, twisted Lucio’s wrist, forcing Lucio to let go the dagger, held Lucio’s wrist with both hands, and judo flipped him. 

The burning roots moved and attacked the teens. He jumped away from the ground and landed on a tree. He looked at Lucio, sitting on the ground with a smirk on his lips. The teen threw a suspicious look at Lucio. Then, and just then, he felt it. The suffocating heat around him. He looked from the corner of his eyes, noticing hundreds of small flame orbs surrounding him. He scowled and gritted his teeth. 

“Fine,” spat the teen, “You win.”

Lucio threw a smug look to the teen. He pushed himself off the ground and took time cleaning his pants, ignoring the scathing glare from the teen. 

“Fun-fucking-tastic! Trash, release me!” demanded the teen.

“But, Xanxus,” whined Lucio, “Look, my pants are dirty.”

“I don’t fucking care. Disperse them!” snarled the teen, Xanxus.

Lucio waved his finger, playfully, and dispersed the flame orbs. Xanxus jumped down from the tree. He walked towards Lucio and punched him at the face. Lucio fell down on the ground, holding his bleeding nose. 

“ _ Cazzo! _ What the fuck, Xanxus?!” cussed Lucio.

Xanxus smirked. “You should know better, trash.”

“Fuck you! Fuck you, Xanxus!” Lucio threw dirt at Xanxus.

Xanxus let out a booming laughter and offered his hand. Lucio took his hand and stood up. He wiped the blood from his face, only spreading them more. He took a peek at Xanxus, gazing at the sky.

“So, how is it?” asked Lucio.

“I did it.” Xanxus gazed into the burning trees. Grim written on his face.

“That bad, huh?” Lucio looked down on his sooted boots. He sighed and looked at Xanxus. “How are you, then?”

Xanxus shrugged his shoulders. He shoved his hands in his pocket. He turned his head and looked Lucio on the eyes. Eyes hard and full of pain. “If,” Xanxus licked his dry lips, “If something happens to me, watch my brother.”

“You’re not going to fight for the seat?”

Xanxus let out a self-deprecating laugh. “I’m a bastard, remember? I cannot inherit it.”

Lucio closed his eyes, trying to calm his rampant heart. He opened his eyes, looked at Xanxus’s red eyes, and gritted his teeth. “Then, why the hell are you doing this?! Why are you putting your fucking life hunting these, these bastards?!” Lucio panted as he tried to catch his breath. His ice blue eyes spat righteous fury. “Why you?” whispered Lucio.

“Someone had to.” Xanxus sat down on the ground. He pulled one of his legs to him and plopped his arm on its knee. He gazed into the still burning flame. Red, orange, and purple twisted together, fighting for dominance. “My brothers, they gave me home. They accepted me. Treated me like their brothers, when they didn’t have to. They made Vongola, home.” Xanxus rubbed his face, trying to calm himself. “They helped me see my mother, again. And.” Xanxus turned his head to Lucio. Eyes burnt with his flame and determination. “And, if I can ease their burden doing these, I’ll do it. Vongola will not be weak.”

Lucio held Xanxus’ gaze for a few moments, testing his resolve. Lucio sighed and sat beside Xanxus. “Fine, I’ll do it. I’ll help you.”

Silent filled between as they were busy with their own thoughts. The fire slowly died around them. Suddenly, a girl walked towards them from the fire. Her long red, hair tied into a ponytail, swayed in the wind, creating the illusion of burning fire. She stopped in front of them. She crossed her arm, cocked her hip, and raised her eyebrow. She looked up and down on their wounds, scratches, and scuffles. 

“Luc, it’s time to go.”

Lucio sighed and stood up. He patted his pants. “How the others, Claire?”

“Worrying their heads.” The girl, Claire, rolled her eyes in fond annoyance.

Lucio looked at Xanxus. “I’ll get the information you want, just be careful. I fear someone might be watching you.”

Xanxus snorted. “Why do you think I came to you, in the first place?”

Lucio gave Xanxus an annoyed look, but not for long. A fond smile bloomed on his lips. “I know. Now, shoo!”

Xanxus rolled his eyes and stood up. He looked at the trees and back to Lucio with a raised eyebrow. “And, how do I do it, trash?”

Lucio snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the trees on their left moved. A path was opened, carefully hidden from outsiders. Blinking red dots can be seen among the trees. 

Claire looked at the path and hummed. “It’s getting better, but it needs more changes. I can see the light from your bots.”

Lucio huffed as he heard Xanxus’ mocking laugh. He glared at Xanxus. “Just get the hell out of here!”

Xanxus turned and walked towards the path as he gave two fingers goodbye at them. “Don’t die, Lucio. Only I can kill you.” Xanxus stopped and turned his head, looking from the corner of his eyes. “Watch him, misty trash!”

“Xan, I mean it. Be careful!”

Xanxus hummed and walked away. Lucio watched his back and waited till he was gone from sight. Then, he waved his hand, letting the illusion fall. He looked up at the clear summer sky. He looked down and sighed. Lucio placed his right hand on the back of his neck.

“You didn’t tell him?”

Lucio looked at Claire from the corner of his eyes. He raised his head and looked at the closed path. “I’m not sure how to tell him that.”

Claire hummed. “What are you going to do?”

Lucio closed his eyes, letting his mind relax. He opened his eyes. A burning determination in his eyes. He turned around. “Tell Matteo to gather every evidence he can find. I don’t care how he does it. I want them, now!”

Claire bowed to Lucio with her right hand across her chest. “As you wish, my sky.”

Lucio threw an annoyed look at Claire. “Stop it!”

Claire hid her smirk and waited a few seconds before she stood up. “How about the brothers?”

“Tell Sergei to watch them.” Lucio walked away from that place with Claire beside him.

“Sergei? Why him? You know he is, well.” Claire spun her fingers around pointing at her head.

“He is not that bad,” pointed Lucio.

Claire stopped and crossed her arm in front of her chest. “No sane people will mess with the Arcobaleno.”

Lucio winced. “He is a cloud…”

“An insane one,” added Claire.

“Yes, but you must admit it, he’s a great spy.” Lucio raised his right and flicked it. Then, a swarm of red and grey dots rose from the trees and roots. They condescend in Lucio’s hand, forming a small sphere of red and gray in the size of a glass marble.

“I still can’t believe you made that.” Claire looked at the sphere with a raised eyebrow.

“Draco helped me.” Lucio pocketed the sphere. “Back to the point, just tell them to do it.”

“Fine.” Claire was silent for a moment. She licked her lips and twirled her hair. “Can, well, can Draco do it? You know I can’t stand Sergei.”

Lucio sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You two really need to learn to tolerate each other.”

“So?” Claire looked at Lucio with hope in her eyes.

Lucio waved her hand, signing Claire to do as she wished. Claire sighed as her shoulder relaxed. “Okay, is there anything else?” asked Claire.

Lucio’s gaze sharpened. A grim line on his lips. “Prepare a safe house for Xanxus. I have a bad feeling about this.”

Claire stood straight. Her hand moved towards her back where her weapon was hidden. “Luc, do you think he will be in danger?”

“I… don’t know.” Lucio looked back to the path Xanxus walked on. “There’s something wrong with the Vongola. I don’t trust Timoteo.”

Claire sucked a breath. She pulled out her escrima sticks. Her gaze hardened as she looked around her, waiting for an ambush. “What happened?”

“He planned it,” spat Lucio, “He manipulated Xanxus to take over Varia. That power-hungry bastard is going to kill him!”

“That, he, why would, I have no words,” stuttered Claire. She rubbed her face in frustration.

Lucio raised the side of his lips, showing his sharp canine. “Worst, he sicced his kids on each other. He plans to make them kill each other.” Lucio clenched his palms and glared on the ground. “He is a fucking asshole!”

Lucio was panting as his flame wrecked havoc around him. Claire took a step closer to him, making sure her mist flame created a strong protection around her. She took Lucio’s hand, snapping him back to the present. She looked at his bleeding palm. “What are we going to do?” asked Claire.

Lucio took a calming breath. “When the time comes, we have to save them.”

Claire looked up and gave Lucio a feral smile. “We’re going to wreck his plan.”

Lucio chuckled and returned the smile. Their flame rose to the air, sealing their words. Every flame user around the globe felt their flame, wondering the cause of it. But, few understood and sent their flames, joining the oath. The smile on Lucio’s and Claire’s faces widened as they felt their fellow members join them. 


	3. The Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.  
> I'm not gonna drop this. I just had too much papers to finish and submit. Also, dealing with writer's block.  
> What can I do about it? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> So, anyway, without further ado, please enjoy the story!  
> Constructive criticism accepted

Lucio watched the waning sun from his window as he leaned on the sofa. His book laid ignored on his lap. A lukewarm coffee on the table. Lucio sighed and looked to the carved ceiling. His heart ached from the burden he took. The secret, he hid. Lucio raised his right hand and covered his eyes. A bitter smile on his lips. He took off his hand from his eyes, looked down, and picked the book. A painful truth carved in its paper. The same name repeated in each page. Xanxus. The bastard son of Timotheo di Vongola, or not.

Lucio rubbed his face in frustration. He closed the book and stood up. He walked to the painting of the red lady, opened the hidden compartment, and put the book inside. He raised his head and gazed to the lady in the painting with a searching look. Hoping for an answer, he did not have. His fingers trailed on the golden frame. A grim smile on his lips. Lucio sighed and rubbed his neck. He sat back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

A curious finger poked Lucio’s cheek. Lucio bat the hand away from his face. A few seconds later, the same finger poked his side. Lucio opened his eyes and glared at the small little girl crouching beside his head. Her long messy brown hair framed her chubby cheeks. The light above casted a shadow on her.

“Whazit?” asked Lucio.

The little girl, Sakura, sat beside Lucio and looked at him with worry in her eyes. “Is  _ Nii-chan _ okay?”

Lucio sighed and covered his eyes with his arm. “No.”

Sakura tilted her head as if she was listening to something. She patted Lucio’s hair. “It’s okay,  _ Nii-chan _ , it’ll be fine.”

Lucio removed his hand from his eyes and pushed himself to a sitting position. He pulled Sakura to his lap and breathed on her hair. “I don’t know what I should do. Should I tell him?”

Sakura’s brown eyes glowed orange. She placed her hands on top of Lucio’s and nodded. “Mr. Liger is angry. He’ll hurt more if Mr. Liger doesn’t know. _ Nii-chan  _ should tell him.”

Lucio rested his head on Sakura’s shoulder. A bitter smile on his lips. “You think so?” Lucio sighed and looked at the horizon. “I’ll tell him when I’m back.”

Lucio and Sakura sat there, enjoying the moment they shared. Lucio let out his flame. Orange and purple flame surrounded in a protective circle. Sakura giggled as she pushed herself out from Lucio’s embrace. She chased the flame with eyes blown wide in wonder. Lucio moved his hand as if he was conducting an orchestra. A playful smile on his lips. He flicked his wrist. The flame condescended into a ball of flame. Another flick. The ball flew onto his hand.

Sakura watched the whole process with an open mouth. She ran to Lucio. She sat in front of him, patiently waiting for her next lesson. With one hand, Lucio took Sakura’s hand and carefully placed the ball of flame on her palm. Sakura giggled and poked the flame with her other hand.

“Now, my little clairvoyance, let’s play.” A devilish smile on Lucio lips.

Sakura stopped giggling and looked at Lucio. Her face turned paper white. She pulled her hands back to her side and ran. “Nooo!”

Lucio pushed himself and ran after Sakura. “Come back here!”

Sakura jumped over a small iceberg. She looked down on her hands, trying to make her flame come out. Unfortunately, only sparks of orange embers came out. Sakura looked behind her and found Lucio coming closer. She screamed as she ducked away from Lucio’s thrusting hand. She climbed over a huge iceberg. “Go away!” Sakura kicked Lucio’s hand on her ankle.

Lucio’s hands slipped on the slippery iceberg and fell down a few metres. He managed to right himself on the protruding ice. He winced from the cold and sharp sting on his hand. He looked up on Sakura’s climbing figure. He climbed up to Sakura, ignoring the speck of blood on the ice. He covered his hand with cloud flame, propagating his regeneration. “Come on, Sakura. It will be fun.”

“Lie! You always say that! Sakura hate tickle!” Sakura stood on top of the iceberg. She looked around, trying to find an escape or something to stop Lucio. Her eyes fell on an ice cave not far from her. Her intuition screamed in her ears. She slid down just as Lucio pushed himself on the peak. 

Lucio looked down with an amused look on his face. He looked at the distance, trying to pinpoint Sakura’s destination. But could not. He clicked his tongue and slid down on the iceberg. “Come on, sweetheart. I thought you love me.”

Sakura arrived at the valley. She ran towards the ice cave. Unfortunately, she did not see where she ran and tripped on the ice. Sakura closed her eyes, anticipating the pain from crashing down on the ice. But she did not feel any pain. The only thing she could feel was a strong hand around her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw the rough ice a few centimeters from her face. She turned her head and found Lucio holding her.

Lucio straightened Sakura. He turned Sakura to face and held her shoulders. He checked for wounds and let out a sigh of relief when he found none. He looked back at Sakura and gave her a shaky smile. “You scared me, there.”

Sakura looked down and wrung her hands. “Sorry,  _ Nii-chan. _ ”

A mischievous glint entered Lucio’s eyes. He carefully moved his hands to Sakura’s midsection. Before Sakura could react, Lucio tossed her over his shoulder. Sakura yelped in surprise. “ _ Nii-chan, _ put Sakura down!  _ Nii-chan _ !” Sakura kicked and hit Lucio to put her down.

Lucio chuckled and walked to their safe zone with Sakura on his shoulder. “Ah, ah, can’t do. You scared me, so accept your punishment.”

“ _ Nii-chan, _ no! Sakura said sorry!” Sakura tried to make Lucio let her go, but to no avail. 

Lucio frowned as he almost let Sakura slip down. He moved Sakura to his chest and looked down on Sakura’s pouting face. He tapped on Sakura’s nose. Lucio chuckled when Sakura squinted to see his finger. He kissed her forehead and waved his finger in front of her. “Bad girl. You shouldn’t kick me.”

Sakura crossed her arms and huffed. Lucio chuckled and poked her cheek, making Sakura to blow some air out. Sakura glared at Lucio and rubbed her cheek. Lucio grinned from ear to ear and cuddled Sakura close to his chest. 

“ _ Nii-chan _ , can’t breathe!” Sakura hit Lucio’s chest.

Lucio loosened his hold and looked at Sakura fondly. “Sorry, love.” 

Lucio caught a glimpse of bruise on Sakura’s collarbone, He tugged Sakura’s collar to have a clear view. Blue and purple bruises covered her chest. Lucio’s face darkened as he noticed the clothes Sakura wore. Long sleeved and long pants. He put Sakura down.

Just as her feet touched the ice, Sakura tried to leave. Lucio caught Sakura’s hand and tugged her to look at him. “Don’t even think about it,” hissed Lucio.

Lucio kneeled down, ignoring the sharp ice ripping through his jeans. He pulled up Sakura’s sleeve and found more bruises. He could feel rage building up in his chest. He took a shuddering breath to force himself to calm down. But to no use. His flame came alive around him and Sakura, filling the valley in orange and purple. His flame melted the ice around them, creating a huge mist and puddle. 

“ _ Nii-chan _ , it hurts.”

Lucio snapped out from the haze of anger. He looked at Sakura and back to his hold on Sakura’s hand. He loosened his grip and looked at Sakura in the eyes. His eyes were hard. “Sakura, what happened?”

Sakura looked down and shrugged. Lucio placed his finger on her chin and gently guided her to look at him. His eyes softened. Worry and love shone from his eyes. “What happened?”

Sakura lips wobbled. Tears welled in her eyes. She lunged forward to Lucio’s startled embrace. Her small body shook in agony. Heart-wrenching sobs uttered from her lips. She gripped Lucio’s shirt as if it was her lifeline. 

Lucio rubbed Sakura’s back and held her tight, trying to give her all the warmth and love he had. He sat on the ground and pulled Sakura to his lap. The sky above them darkened with black clouds. Droplets of water fell down on them, wetting their clothes. Rumbling thunder and flashing lightning from the black clouds filled the sky.

Lucio placed an opened-mouth kiss on the top of Sakura’s head. “I’ve got you. It’s okay. I’m here,” murmured Lucio.

A moment passed as Sakura’s sobs reduced to none. Swollen eyelid and wet face. She stayed in Lucio’s embrace for another moment. Her eyes trailed on the droplets of rain as it slowly stopped. Sakura looked to the sky. Black clouds, thunder, and lightning. Her eyes moved to the source of the warring sky, a reflection of Lucio’s emotion. Eyes cold and hard as he looked at the horizon. His flames scorched the land as if searching for the source of his anger, the one who hurt her. She finally noticed the tight embrace on her small body. She released her grips on Lucio’s shirt and brushed away a droplet of rain from his cheek.

Lucio snapped away from his fury. He looked down at Sakura as his flame returned to his side embracing Sakura in warmth. He wiped an imaginary tear away from Sakura’s cheek. He gave her a sad smile and gentle look. “Will you tell me, now?”

Sakura averted her gaze to her arms. Black and blue on her light skin. “They hurt Sakura.”

Lucio sucked a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked at Sakura’s scared eyes. “Who are they?”

“...Keiji, Hiro, and Daichi.”

“Are there more?”

Sakura shrugged. “They didn’t touch Sakura.”

Lucio cupped Sakura’s face. “Yes, but did they say anything about you?”

Sakura’s lips wobbled. “They, they said many bad things ‘bout Sakura. They said, Sakura don’t have a dad. And, and stupid. Sakura’s not stupid. Not a baby.”

“Sweetheart, no, you’re not all of them.” Lucio moved Sakura so she could see his face clearly. He guided Sakura to look at him in the eyes. “You’re perfect, beautiful, strong, kind, smart, passionate, and gentle. So, what if your dad can’t see you? It doesn’t define you. Those people cannot define you. Only you can.”

Sakura fidgeted. “But, Sakura can’t do many things.”

“You’re young. You have your whole life to learn many things and more.” Lucio smiled as he patted Sakura’s hair. “How about this, I teach you anything you want?”

Sakura looked at Lucio with a hopeful look. “ _ Nii-chan _ help Sakura?”

“Yes. With anything you need,” promised Lucio.

Sakura leaned to Lucio’s chest. Her small shoulder relaxed as if a huge burden was taken away from her. She looked at Lucio’s orange and purple flame, swirling around them. She felt the warmth, love, and protection in those flames, burning brighter than anything else. She wanted those. She wanted those flames. To protect the one who loved her more than anyone else. To love the one protecting her. She wanted her own flame. She looked back at Lucio. A spark of orange glowed in her eyes. 

Lucio looked at that eyes. His instinct, honed by growing up in the underworld, facing many dangers, being friends with Xanxus, told him whatever inside that beautiful mind of his treasured soulmate would change the course of fate. 

Sakura pushed herself away from Lucio’s embrace and stood up. Her eyes burnt with determination and resolve. She looked at Lucio’s eyes, letting him see her burning need to learn. Her intuition sang in her head of a new carved path for her.” _ Nii-chan _ —”

Lucio raised his hand to stop Sakura from saying anything. His eyes were no longer the warm ice blue Sakura knew. They were swirling and glowing with orange and purple. The same colors of his flames. “Before you say anything, I want you to consider the consequences of your request.” He no longer treated Sakura as a child she was, but a fellow sky.

“Sakura know. Sakura feel Sakura need to do this.” 

Lucio put his hand down and raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“Sakura need to learn to use flame.”

“You… want to learn to use your flame?”

“Yes. Sakura want to protect  _ Nii-chan  _ and Mama like  _ Nii-chan. _ ”

Lucio held Sakura’s gaze, testing her resolve. He let his flame circle Sakura, feeling her determination. A smile bloomed on his lips, accepting her request. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek. He gave Sakura a nod.

Sakura couldn’t stop the bubbling happiness inside her. A huge grin on her lips. She jumped into Lucio’s arms and kissed his cheek. “Thank you,  _ Nii-chan _ !”

Lucio moved Sakura so she sat sideways on his lap. A devilish smile on his lips sent shivers down to Sakura's spine. “Now, now, sweetheart, don’t thank me, yet. You’ll regret it soon.” Lucio let out an evil cackle. A crazed look and smile on him.

For once, Sakura was fully afraid of Lucio. Her intuition whispered a long and painful journey ahead, but a rewarding future awaited. She didn’t care about the pain and grief she would face. She wanted, no needed her family to be safe and happy. Unknown to her and Lucio, Sakura’s sky flame flickered on her forehead, hidden away by the abundant flames of Lucio.

In the real world, some people sensed the change of the course of fate. A young donna felt the change and wondered the meaning behind it and the change for the future she foresaw. An old man looked at the sky through the window of his office with a grim expression. A feeling of dread entered his heart. His intuition warned him of a huge change awaiting in the future. A man stopped slurping his ramen. He could feel the strong resolve. Such pure flame. So innocent. A seed of regret planted in his heart as he knew he would rob that innocence one day. 


	4. The Cloud's Resolve

A small giggle slipped out from Sakura’s lips as orange flames licked her skin. The harsh summer sun peeked through the green shade around her, hiding her from cruel little brats. Let children be children, they said. _Such ignorance_. Even children could be cruel with their words and actions. Alas, the adults ignored the plea of a small child to end the bullying. Fortunately, Sakura found peace in stolen moments, like this one. Her tongue poked out, brows creased, eyes focused on her hands as she tried to make a small ball of flame like Lucio’s. And, failed. The ball burst into tiny sparks like stars around her. 

Sakura pouted, making her chubby rose cheek into a small balloon. Her nose crinkled in her displeasure. She rubbed her hands on her brown pants. She looked at the peeking summer light hitting the orange spark. Glittering orange and yellow embers dancing among the greens. The flame refused to be put out, yet it did not burn. Warm to touch. Of course, it is. Sakura poked the sparks and no scream of pain came out from her lips. Only giggles.

Sakura’s intuition whispered in her head. She hummed and the glittering flame gone. Just in time. One Hibari Kyoya just entered her haven. His gray eyes bored Sakura's eyes. “Little animal,” grunted Kyoya.

Sakura let out a huge smile. Her eyes lit up in happiness. Her intuition hummed in contentment. “Kyo- _nii,_ look!” She showed the tiny flame ball on her palms.

Kyoya hummed. With his tonfa, he poked the ball. Bad move. It burst into millions of tiny sparks. Some fell on his sleeve and burned bigger than before. Licking his sleeve. Kyoya patted his sleeve, trying to put it out to no avail. He clicked his tongue in displeasure and looked pointedly at Sakura. Such a scary look on an eight-year-old.

Sakura giggled. Her eyes glinted in joy. She crawled to Kyoya, careful with the twigs, branches, and sharp pebbles around her. She took Kyoya’s arm into her small hands. She closed her eyes for a moment as if she was praying. She opened her eyes and blew. The flame died out.

Kyoya pulled his hand back and looked at his sleeve, checking for any burn. There was none. He turned his eyes on Sakura’s smiling face. He raised his hand and bonked Sakura’s head with his tonfa. _Rude_.

Sakura pouted as she rubbed her head. Her intuition whispered in her head. She tilted her head and giggled. “It’s okay, Kyo- _nii._ ” She showed both of her arms, showing signs of healing bruises. “Sakura’s fine. _Nii-chan_ is helping Sakura to be strong.”

Kyoya bonked Sakura’s head, again. He turned his head to his left. Oh, he was hiding his blush. So, he did care about Sakura. He turned his head back and glared at Sakura when he heard her giggles. He huffed and walked out the shade. He stopped and looked at Sakura.

Sakura gave him a smile and followed Kyoya out. Tall gray wall surrounded them. A small space. Only children could move. Abandoned wooden planks and smooth boulders carefully hid the only entrance to this place. Sakura covered her eyes as the harsh summer sunlight hit her eyes. There were no clouds in the sky. Nothing. The sun shone furiously on her skin. It felt like a warning. A shiver ran down on her spine. Weird. It was not even cold. 

“Small animal.”

Sakura looked at Kyoya with a frown on her face. Her intuition would not stop screaming in her ears. A danger was coming. Would it cost her life or not was the question. “Sakura has a bad feeling.”

“What is it?” Kyoya raised the corner of his lips into a snarl, showing pearly white teeth. 

Sakura looked at the wide sky, ignoring the heat from the sun and Kyoya’s menacing glare. Bold. Her eyes searching for an answer she did not have. A dark grey cloud seen in the far corner of the sky. It was menacing. It twisted every light around into nothing but sickly swirls of black. Slowly but surely, it swallowed the sky in its bottomless hunger. 

She shuddered. Her throat constricted. Her skin turned into paper white. The world swayed around her, slowly pulling her into the abyss. Ice crept in her vein. A faint yellow and orange covered her skin. She hugged herself as if trying to keep warm, to keep her flames alive. Her intuition screamed and screamed, telling her to run, to hide, to leave. But from what? 

"Little Animal."

Sakura turned to Kyoya. Her eyes wide in terror. "Monsters," whispered Sakura as if trying to hide from the danger. "Monsters are coming."

Kyoya's gaze hardened. He gripped his tonfas and looked around him, searching for these monsters. He found nothing. He turned his gaze back on Sakura's shivering figure. "Where?" snarled Kyoya. 

Sakura shook her head. "Not now. Soon."

Kyoya grunted and nodded. He offered his hand to Sakura and herded out from the abandoned building. What was he doing? He turned to Sakura and pushed her to the direction of her home. Sakura shook her head again. She clung to Kyoya's sleeve, begging him to stay. 

"Sakura can't go home. They're going to take away the flames."

Kyoya's gaze sharpened. He carries Sakura in his arms. A strong feat for an eight year old. Step by step, he walked to his home. Unknown to them, Kyoya's purple flame came alive. It was, no, not smothering, covering Sakura's flame, hiding it from the world. An instinctual element's move, erasing the sky's presence. A move could only be done with a strong bond between them.

Soon, they should be safe under the overbearing influence of the Hibari clan. Safe and protected. Yet, a mother's instinct was a powerful force. It knew if the child would be in danger or taken away from the mother. Nana found them. She ran towards them. Worry in her eyes. 

Sakura tensed in Kyoya's embrace. Her flame embraced her and Kyoya, mournfully saying its goodbye. The sickly sky was coming for her. She swallowed her pain and looked towards Nana. She took a staggering breath and patted Kyoya's shoulder. 

Kyoya looked at her, displeased and worried in his eyes. He pulled her closer to him. He freed one of his hands. His tonfa glinted under the sunlight. Unconsciously, he pulled his flame and strengthened his body, as if he was going to hit Nana. Noticing this, Sakura pulled him to look at her. Her eyes begged him not to do it. Kyoya raised the corner of his lips into a snarl, showing his pearly white teeth. 

"There you are."

Kyoya and Sakura tensed. Simultaneously, they looked at Nana's smiling face. Kyoya sneered at her and turned his body, putting himself between Sakura and Nana. 

Nana frowned at Kyoya's action, but ignored it. She turned to Sakura and kissed her cheek. She smiled like there was nothing wrong. Airhead. How could she be so oblivious? Did she not notice their discomfort? Unbelievable. "Did Saku- _c_ _han_ have fun?"

"Sakura did magic," said Sakura with a smile on her face. She looked at Nana worriedly, trying to gouge her reaction. 

"Really?" beamed Nana. "That's nice." She tilted her head at them. "Now, where are you going?"

"Sakura is going to play with Kyo- _nii_ ," announced Sakura. "We're going to be best friends!" She hugged Kyoya. He huffed and turned his head away, hiding his blushing cheek. 

Nana squealed over the cuteness. " _Ara_ , you two look so cute together. But Saku- _chan,_ don't you remember? We're going to see Papa."

Sakura shook her head and tried to show a brave face. _Oh sweetheart._ "Can Sakura stay with Kyo- _nii_?"

"But, Papa wants to see Saku- _chan._ He misses you so much," said Nana with a smile on her face. She turned her gaze to Kyoya. "You can play with Kyo- _chan_ tomorrow."

Kyoya bristled from the nickname. He glared At Nana and took a step back. "Herbivore," snarled Kyoya, "Leave."

"Now, now, Kyo- _chan_. That's not nice," said Nana as she tried to pinch Kyoya's cheek. Bad move. 

Kyoya bared his teeth at Nana. He raised his tonfa, wanting to hit her. But, Sakura stopped him. She shook her head at Kyoya and turned to Nana. "Mama, Kyo- _nii_ doesn't like being touched."

"Oh, my." Nana covered her mouth in surprise. "I didn't know. I'm sorry, Kyo- _chan_."

Kyoya grunted at Nana. He turned to Sakura and pointed at Nana with his head. Sakura bit her lips and looked at Nana with pleading eyes. "Mama," called Sakura, "Sakura really wants to play with Kyo- _nii_."

Nana's eyes softened. "Dear, you haven't seen your Papa for a long time," pointed Nana. "It will be okay."

"But–"

"Sakura, trust me. You will love it." Nana thrust her hand, waiting for Sakura to take it. 

Sakura looked at Kyoya. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. It was time to say goodbye for a long time. She nodded to Kyoya to put her down. And, he did, unhappily. She hugged Kyoya, tight. For once, he returned it. "We will be okay," said Sakura with a sense of finality. " _Nii-chan_ will help."

With a kiss on the cheek, Sakura pushed an ember of her flame to Kyoya, marking him as hers and promising him of her return. She let go and took Nana's hand. 

"Sakura," called Kyoya. His eyes full of hopelessness and regret. His voice might sound hard, but there was an underlying weakness. A begging for Sakura to not leave. 

"It's okay, Kyo- _nii_. Sakura will be fine," promised Sakura with a smile on her face. An ember of sky flame glowed in her eyes, sealing her promise. 

Kyoya watched as his sky walked away to face her monsters alone. He snarled and hit the nearest pole with his tonfa. A silent tear fell from his eyes. He gritted his teeth and clenched his tonfa till a droplet of blood fell to the ground. A deep purple flame raised from his skin, scorching the land. Nevermore. His flame roared to the world. Nevermore, he would be weak and let his most precious person face the world alone. He would be there, side by side, fighting. That was his resolve, the one which brought his flame alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!  
> Sorry for the late update. I had 8 different papers to finish for my final. I was dying from stress. Let's not think about that.  
> Thank you for all the support. I'm so happy y'all enjoy this story.


	5. The Sealing

Sakura stood silently beside Nana. She clung on her mother's skirt, hoping that the monster would never come. Her intuition mournfully whispered a farewell in her ear and a promise of things would be okay. She hoped so. A gentle prodding asked a worried question in her mind.  _ Lucio!  _ Sakura bit her lips and sent a silent plea for help.

A thousand miles away from Naminori, Lucio froze. His heart clenched in worry. Something was wrong with Sakura.  _ Exactly!  _ He needed to do something. He needed to see Sakura. Now. 

"Lucio!"

Unfortunately, Lucio was in the middle of a fight. He reacted too slow. He looked down on his stomach. His black shirt was slowly drenched in blood.  _ No!  _ He raised his gun and shot his assailant death. He put pressure on his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding to no avail. The world was slowly turning dark. The ground shook. Claire and Daniel, his sun, ran towards him, screaming his name. Lucio could feel his knee hit the ground.

"Sakura," croaked Lucio before everything went dark. 

At that moment, Sakura felt a searing pain in her heart. The protective orange-purple flame surrounding his mind and flame went cold. Tears welled in her eyes. She bit her lips, trying not to scream her pain to the world. Her intuition was screaming. Her flame roared inside her, trying to bring the orange-purple flame alive. Yet, only a speck of ember burnt. Her flame curled around trying to protect the ember and send strength to its owner. 

"Sakura?" Nana kneeled down in front of Sakura with worry in her eyes. She wiped away the blood from her daughter's bleeding lips and placed her hands on the small shaking figure. 

"Mama," pleaded Sakura. Her voice was heavy with unimaginable pain and grief. 

"Baby, what happens? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" asked Nana in full-blown panic. Poor woman. 

Sakura sobbed and sobbed, gaining attention from the passersby. She opened her mouth and wailed. Her cries tugged many heartstrings. Some came to her, trying to calm her down, to ease her pain, but to no avail. They could not understand her pain, her grief, her loss. 

Nana pulled her into her embrace, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She rocked her back and forth like a small baby. Sakura clung to her mother's shirt, wetting it with her tears. She prodded and prodded the embers, Lucio, but nothing changed. No playful hug. No teasing poke. Nothing. Her wail became louder as if she wished for Lucio to hear and answer her call. But nothing happened. Even her intuition was silent. Hapless. Sakura cried till her voice cracked, till her voice was gone. For once in her life, she felt truly alone. 

Sakura gazed on the passing passengers. Some looked at her with pity. Others with curiosity. A bitter smile bloomed on her lips. Jealous burned in her heart to see those who had not lost a part of them. To see no change from the loss of a bright light. Cruel, indeed. Her eyes turned empty like a candle snuffed out its flame. She turned her face and buried herself in her mother's chest, trying to find strength and comfort in her ignorant mother. She breathed the scent she knew from the moment she was born. The scent promised her nothing but comfort and protection. Yet, she could not have it. She closed her eyes to drown the desolation inside to no avail. Her mind was empty. Her soul was screaming for its half. Then, in the middle of her suffering, a chill went down on her back. Darkness surrounded her mind. Her intuition screamed of the coming of monsters, of the trap laid to capture her, of isolation. 

Even in this loud airport and with all the buzzing sound, their steps, these monsters, could be heard echoing. With every step, they brought pain and misery. Sakura took a peek at the source and immediately hid her face. Her small body shook with fear. There, in the middle of the middle of the airport, two massive masses of flame walked. How could no one notice or feel these monstrous beings among them? Were humans gullible? One mass made of bright orange fire. So bright, you could not help but notice. However, with every eye taking notice of this mass, it grew and grew. Feeding it with an inflating sense of importance. It touched its surroundings with searing hands, so hot, twisted, and sweet like poison. It made others ignore the darkness inside till its claws dug and pulled out the souls. Unscrupulous. Alas, many failed to notice the second mass behind the unbearable fire. It was small and dense, curled tightly around its owner. It looked harmless, indeed. But, appearance could be deceiving. One needed to look closer to notice the wrongness. Orange and felt gentle to many, yet there was darkness hidden behind. It was dense, too dense, and sticky like tar. Its droplets of tar-like-flame stuck to many, overriding their mind, controlling them like puppets on strings. It touched everyone with its tar-like fingers, digging to find secrets and use them. Despicable. 

Sakura clung to Nana. Her shoulders were shaking. Her fingers curled on Nana's shirt. Her mouth opened and closed in silence, praying for these monsters, these bringers of nightmares left and never came back. She wanted nothing but to pull her flame and curled in its warmth. She wanted to see the half, partner, protector of her soul to say she would be fine. But, she could not have it. The world was too cruel. It took and took everything from her. Even her intuition screamed, warning her to never show her flame. To never show herself. 

"Nana!" screamed the bright flame. Iemitsu. Sakura flinched from his voice. 

Nana ran to Iemitsu while carrying Sakura and jumped to his embrace. Iemitsu peppered her face with kisses. They shared sweet-flirty-words. How sickening. They did not notice Sakura's trembling figure in Nana's arms, or maybe they did, but chose to ignore her. Great parents, indeed. Iemitsu looked down to Sakura and pulled her to his arms. 

Sakura sucked a deep breath. Her heart was pounding. Her ears were ringing. Her intuition screamed of warning and the need to calm down, to hide. She licked her lips and forced her body to relax. She accepted the embrace and put on a smile, pretending to be a good daughter. She bit her lips to stop herself from screaming as Iemitsu rubbed his cheek on her. His flame was tugging on her. Hard. She could feel all of his darkness, arrogance, self-inflated esteem. It demanded her to submit, to follow, to adore. 

Sakura pulled her flame tightly around her core, till not even a speck of ember existed. Yet, Iemitsu's flame was insistent. It tug and tug. It refused to budge. Suddenly, it stopped. Sakura released a breath, she unknowingly held. She looked at her father, if he could be called that, and found his eyes watching her. He looked at her like he wanted to dig and pull every secret from her body, her soul. But, as soon as that look on him came, the faster it went. He put on a smile, huge and playful. He turned to Timoteo and put her in the face of danger, the biggest monster out there. 

"Isn't my lil Swampy cute?" asked Iemitsu as he shoved Sakura like a prized pet to Timoteo. 

Nana smiled and placed her hand on Iemitsu's shoulder. "Dear, she prefers Sakura."

Iemitsu turned to Nana and pouted. He huffed like a child not gaining his demand. "But, I like Swampy," whined Iemitsu. "It's cute and rhymes with Sawada." No, It's not.  


Timoteo chuckled. "I think both are cute."

Iemitsu gave Nana a look as if trying to say that he was right. He turned to Timoteo. "Swampy is cuter." He raised Sakura and shoved her to Timoteo. "Just, look at her. She's cute like a mossy swamp." _ Right.  _

Sakura looked at Timoteo's smiling face. Her heart was pounding so hard as if trying to claw its way out. She wanted to cry and scream, but couldn't. They would use her weakness. Suddenly, a tar-like-flame reached out to her. It was so slow, so sluggish. It touched her skin and crawled, spreading black substance on her skin like spider webs. 

"Hello, little one."

Sakura looked up. Timoteo was only a few inches away from her face. He was giving a gentle and caring look. Many would be tricked, but not her. Not her. She could still see and feel the darkness on her skin, trying to control her, use her. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat. "Hello," croaked Sakura. 

Timoteo chuckled and patted Sakura's cheek. "It's okay, dear. I don't bite."

Sakura gave a strained smile, too wide and awkward. "Ah, yes."

Timoteo frowned. More of his flame came out. It flew and wrapped around Sakura's limbs, staining them in dark orange. Some wrapped around her body like loose shackles. Others crawled deep inside her. Circled her own core. It whispered honey-like-words of false love and protection. Yet deep inside it, only darkness and suffering lived. Vile. Timoteo smiled as if there was nothing wrong. He did not violate a child's mind, trying to control her. "Call me, Grandpa."

Sakura licked her lips and nodded. She would agree as long as he took away his flame far away. Just as she agreed to the demand, she was put down. Sakura curled her shoulders and looked down. Her body was heavy from the gazes of two monsters. Yet, her steps never faltered. She trudged to her mother. Her intuition whispered to never look, to never bare her soul, to hide. That was exactly what she did. She reached out to her mother, wishing to be taken away from here. Her hands curled on Nana's pants. Her face was buried in her mother's calf. 

"Maybe you should leave," said Iemitsu to Timoteo while nudging him. "She's too shy to show her face."

Timoteo chuckled. "Now, now, Iemitsu. Won't you share her with me?"

Iemitsu looked offended. He pouted and harrumphed like a child. He glared at Timoteo. "She's mine," hissed Iemitsu. His flame surged to Sakura and curled around her in possessive manners. 

Sakura sucked a deep breath. Iemitsu's flame was like jagged thorn rose bushes on her. To onlookers, it might look beautiful, heart-warming. A father refused to give away his only daughter. But to her, it was painful, dangerous, twisted, suffocating. His flame digged into her like jagged teeth. With every move, it pulled her flesh, flame, and soul. Creating open bleeding wounds. There was no warmth, gentleness, nor kindness. There was only pain. She was his toy, his doll, his possession. Never his daughter. Never his treasure. 

Sakura turned to her mother, ignoring the warring flames in front of her. She tugged Nana's pants, gaining her attention. She licked her lips. "Can we go home?"

Nana smiled at her daughter and nodded. "Give me a moment, dear." She turned her and looked at those two men. "Iemitsu," called Nana. "It's not nice to make Timoteo- _ san  _ standing here. Let's go home. I already prepared a nice meal for us." Just as those words were said, all the animosity was gone. Like it never existed in the first place. 

Iemitsu gave a boisterous smile. "Of course." He picked his and Timoteo's luggages and nodded to Nana. "Lead the way."

Holding Sakura's hand, Nana led the way to the parking lot. She hummed under her breath, not knowing the danger behind her. She looked down on her daughter and smiled. "Isn't this fun? You're going to spend time with Papa!"

Sakura gave her mother a strained smile, hoping her mother would notice the wrongness. Yet, Nana did not. She was trapped inside her own mind. Happy to have her husband. Airhead. Sakura looked down on her feet, knowing that her mother would not help her. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her throat was drier than the sahara. Her heart was ripped open and bled. She bit her lips, trying to stop her cries and succeed. She could feel the dark and dangerous gazes behind her, preying on her soul. No one was on her side. Not Kyoya. Not Nana. Not Lucio. No one. She was truly alone.

Sakura watched with a sunken heart as Iemitsu and Timoteo laughed and put their luggages in the car. She looked at the far corner of the sky and wondered. Could she run? Could she leave her mother alone? Would she meet her beloved partner? Would she be okay? Her intuition whispered the silent word of encouragement. Sakura took the first step outside. But, she was stopped.

Iemitsu yanked from the ground, taking her away from her last chance of freedom. Sakura’s heart fell to her stomach. She looked at her father’s smiling face, dark and twisted. Her sides ached from his strong and painful grips. She watched as Timoteo opened the car’s door and entered it. She was placed carelessly beside Timoteo. Not long after Iemitsu entered the car, they speeded up to her home.

The day was ending too fast. The sky was purple and orange as the sun sent its dying light to the world. The birds sang their final song. The wind lulled the world to sleep. But, deep in the darkness laid monsters. Some who sat inside the car with Sakura. Their eyes watched every move she made, waiting the time to feast on her soul. And the time came too soon. They arrived.

Sakura walked inside the house, ignoring the silent crackling of corrupted flames behind her. Only one place came to her mind. Her last haven. Her room. Sakura closed her room and hid inside the closet. She prayed and prayed to any gods out there to save her, to free her from this nightmare. Yet, she knew. She knew it was no use. Tears fell from her eyes as she clenched her hand. Oh, how she wanted to scream out the unfairness of life. 

Sakura rubbed her eyes in anger and leaned on the side of her closet. Suddenly, chills crawled on her back. She noticed something missing. There was nothing. No voice. No movement. Only silence. This silence was different. It was like a moment before the storm. Or, the time you woke up in the middle of the night without any reason but feeling wrong. This was the silence. It was suffocating. It chained the limbs in place. Only heart beats and breathing could be heard. 

Then, and only then, Sakura could hear it, loud and clear. A booming footsteps towards her. She curled on herself and covered her mouth, wishing it would pass. She knew these steps. It was Iemitsu. She waited and waited for him to pass. He stopped in front of her door. For a moment there was nothing. Sakura uncurled herself and put down her hands. She looked at the door of her closet and swallowed a lump in her throat. She took a deep breath and raised her shaking hand. She pushed a slight opening.

Sakura peeked through the small crack. She could see her door from there. Nothing happened. No Iemitsu. Nothing. She released a breath, she unknowingly held. Sakura leaned back on the side of the closet. It took her a moment to perceive the situation. A giggle slipped her lips. Her intuition screamed inside her head in terror. She immediately covered her mouth in terror. It was too late.

The door was yanked open. Iemitsu stood in front of her closet. He was grinning from cheek to cheek. The scent of blood rolled from his body. His eyes were feral and crazed with bloodlust. Lust for her pain and misery. Yet, Sakura still could not feel a lick of his flame. Terror gripped her heart as she understood. He hid his flame from her. He knew she could use flame.

Iemitsu clicked his tongue like a parent scolding a child. But, there was no warmth behind it. “Naughty, naughty, Sakura,” said Iemitsu, mockingly. “You shouldn’t use it.”

Sakura’s small body shook. Her mouth opened and closed without a single sound uttered. Yet, Iemitsu patiently waited for her to say something. His grin never wavered from his face. He titled his head and hummed like he had all the time in the world. “Please,” croaked Sakura. “Please, Papa, don’t.”

Iemitsu chuckled and picked Sakura up. He ignored the fearful gasp coming from her lips. He put her on his hips and walked outside. The house was silent. Not even a single bird could be heard. The wall was covered in dark orange. Sickly-sweet smell emitted from every corner of the house. Yet, Iemitsu walked like it never existed. 

Sakura looked around her, trying, grasping a way out, a crack somewhere. Untouched by this suffocating flame. She wished for her mother. Yet, she found none. There was no gentle and cheerful air with a hint of obliviousness. Nana was not home. Her mother left her. Left her to be with these monsters. She was alone.

Iemitsu took them to the living room. There sat on the sofa, sipping his tea and looking at the window like it was just another evening, was Timoteo. Iemitsu walked towards him and placed Sakura beside him. Then, he took a few steps away and waited. 

Sakura looked down on her laps. Her fists clenched on her pants. Tears brimmed on her eyes. She could feel it, could see it. The flame. The dark orange flame of Timoteo curling on her. Not touching her. Not yet. Cold sweats trickling down from every pore of her small body. Short gasping breaths of her broke the eerie silence. Her intuition, for her own good, could not find a way out.

Timoteo put down his cup of tea on the table with a sharp clink. He turned his head and looked at Sakura. A gentle smile on his face. A contrast to his own flame. He patted Sakura’s head and was amused as she flinched from his touch. Then, he turned to Iemitsu. “You’re right,” said Timoteo with a sense of finality. “She’s active. A powerful one.”

Iemitsu scowled. He was not happy. He looked at Sakura and back to Timoteo. “Seal her. I don’t want her in our world.”

“Are you sure?” Timoteo turned to Sakura. “We could use her.”

“This is my family,” snarled Iemitsu. “She’s my daughter.”

Timoteo hummed. “I see.”

“She’s weak,” added Iemitsu. “I have no need for her. She’s only good for being a doll.”

Timoteo grasped Sakura’s chin and forced her to look at him. His flame licked her small body, leaving sticky marks on her. He was no longer smiling. A huge crazed and hungred grin on his face. Hungry for her. “Such a pity,” said Timoteo, sadly. “Her flame is beautiful.” He caressed her cheek with the back of his other hand. “I would like to taint it.”

Iemitsu snarled and pulled Sakura from Timoteo’s grasp. “She’s mine!”

“For now.”

Iemitsu glared at Timoteo. His flame roared with fury. Yet, Timoteo only looked at Iemitsu like he was a kid throwing a tantrum. Iemitsu pulled Sakura up and placed her on his hips. His lips raised in a snarl. Eyes blown wide and feral. “Mine,” hissed Iemitsu.

Timoteo sighed in disappointment. “Very well.” With those words, Iemitsu calmed down. His breathing evened out. Timoteo raised his hand and lighted his index finger with his flame. “Shall we?”

Iemitsu nodded, giving his permission. Sakura looked at the flaming finger and fought to get free. Iemitsu gripped her in his arms and ignored her begging, her frantic screaming to be let go. Timoteo walked to Sakura and placed his finger on her forehead. With that single action, he placed heavy shackles on her soul, sealing her flame for a long time, destroying her life. As her world darkend, Sakura vowed to have her revenge. To take what was hers. To destroy those who wronged her. Weak from the shackles, her own flame let out a strong burst and sealed the vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sakura. Poor Lucio. Why did I make you two suffer like this?
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
